


Drunken lullabies

by shikisaivivid



Series: Who found out that nothing can capture a heart like a melody can? [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, IwaOi Day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikisaivivid/pseuds/shikisaivivid
Summary: I had one arm tightly around your waist, and just living the moment. Doing things together with the one I loved. Spontaneous things… Outrageous things. Wild, but it was worth it.





	Drunken lullabies

The slightly giddy laughter left your lips as I swept you out on the floor again, people screaming and shouting at the band playing, but all I can see was that bright smile on your face, showing all teeth, eyes crinkled and you looked just so delightful. I had one arm tightly around your waist, and just living the moment. Doing things together with the one I loved. Spontaneous things… Outrageous things. Wild, but it was worth it. Because hearing you happily sing together with the band during the refrain, it was worth going on a sudden vacation. Booking a trip to somewhere random and leaving our normal lives even just for a week. After all, we changed rings just 3 days ago. After sitting at the breakfast table. I was just sitting and reading the news when I randomly blurted out a question, I think I had been holding it in for a long time.  
“Tooru, I want to marry you one day, is that something you would want?”  
You had looked up, your eyes wide and filled with emotions before that dazzling smile spread and lit up your face. How could someone look so endearing and take my breath away? Do you know you do all of these things to me on a daily basis? I might look calm and collected, but you leave me in a chaotic state inside my head and my heart.  
“We should start with getting engaged, don’t you think Iwa-chan?” You replied with a teasing smile, eyelashes looking ridiculously long and you pulled back your messy brown curls from your face. You cut your hair and didn’t put it up in a messy bun anymore, but he seemed to be even more curly and chaotic. It suited you. I couldn’t help but laugh, then our eyes met for long and I felt my heart beat faster, skip a beat. There was something so open, loving and slightly vulnerable in your eyes. So devoted and I felt my love to you only swell in my chest. I could see us spend all of our days together, I didn’t want anyone else. It was you, only you and no one else. I want to grow old with you. You will probably look like some ridiculously handsome gentleman in your older days and I would look like something the cat dragged in, but I want that too, as long as I’m with you and share it with you.  
“Should we go and get rings today?”  
I said, almost breathless. For what felt like an eternity, I waited for your answer. What if you would say no? There was a possibility for you to do that, not be sure of what you want. But then you ended my destructive train of thoughts when you threw yourself at me, making my chair fall, crashing our lips clumsily as we both crashed down on the floor. It was clearly a yes and rings were bought. And suddenly, on a whim, our bags were packed and we were sitting on a airplane on our way to London. Why London? Because that was the first plane leaving the airport. We called our friends and loved one’s at an airport in a different country, telling them we were out on an engagement trip, before we together went away on new adventures. I have never been happier and your eyes are sparkling. All the lights shine so brightly in your eyes. I want to see you happy like this forever. Forever and ever. And forever is not barely enough. You grabbed my hand and I quickly left the beer I had, because I knew you wanted to be up front the stage, living it all with everyone else. And I wanted to share that with you.  
 _“'Cause we find ourselves in the same old mess_  
 _Singin' drunken lullabies, singin' drunken lullabies!”_  
I couldn’t say that this was the same old mess, but I would stay with you for an eternity to sing drunken lullabies without hesitation. The concert was over and our eyes met once again before I could feel your warm lips against mine. Time stopped and the room spinned around us. I hold you close and as I pulled away, I looked into those chocolate brown eyes, where small lights sparkled. You are happy. Truly happy. And so was I.  
“I love you, Tooru.  
“I love you, Hajime. My beautiful man.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just some short and fluffy to Undisclosed desires. I've been listening to Flogging Molly and I just had to write something for IwaOi day.
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated. Come and talk to me at [tumblr](http://shikisaivivid.tumblr.com).


End file.
